


Bant's Knighting Day

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-24
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wistful Obi-Wan benefits from Qui-Gon's scrutiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bant's Knighting Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.

The day of Bant's Knighting Ceremony the sky was a particularly deep shade of blue. Dozens of Jedi gathered in the Serenity Gardens to wish the new Knight well. 

Since Knight Kenobi was Bant's best friend, he was part of the ceremony, escorting her to Master Ault, while Yoda officiated. Obi-Wan sat down in the front row next to Master Jinn, his duty done. They beamed at Bant as she spoke the ancient words of the ritual, and became a new Knight of the Order.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went up to her as soon as it was over. "Congratulations, Bant!" they said in unison, hugging her and admiring her darker clothing and cloak. Bant was laughing and crying as she talked to her friends.

Obi-Wan went off to get something to drink. The kitchen had prepared the new Knight's favorite today: kelp nectar. When he returned, Master Jinn was sitting cross-legged on the grass with Bant and Reeft. He sat down next to Qui-Gon, passed around the juice, and started drinking his own. 

"Can you believe it?" Reeft was saying. "All eight of us creche mates are now Knights. It seems like we were just playing 'levitate the stone' here the other day."

Jinn's low chuckle ruffled Obi-Wan's hair. "If it's like that for you, Reeft, you can imagine how it feels to me. I can close my eyes, and believe I'm here with Master Yoda practicing the crescent moon kata."

Bant said, "I thought I'd be a Padawan forever. I'm just so relieved right now."

"My apprenticeship went too fast. I would have benefited from a few more years of it." Obi-Wan's tone was wistful as he tried not to look at Master Jinn.

Master Ault came to get Bant and Reeft for holos, leaving Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan alone on the grass.

Running his hands through the blades of grass, the Master said, "You really think I had more to teach you then?" Obi-Wan had never spoken of this before, and Qui-Gon was pleasantly surprised that his former student thought of him so highly.

"I learn from you every day. Since we're partners in the field, there's not that much difference between now and the latter part of my training."

Qui-Gon nodded thoughtfully. "We're both growing every day, my friend. Knighthood is just another stage of development." He took a sip of the nectar. "Why would you wish for your Padawan days if they're similar to your life now?"

Obi-Wan looked up at him, eyes emerald in the sun. "I liked sharing quarters with you. My new place doesn't feel like home." 

Master Jinn felt a lightness of heart he had not experienced since the young man had left his rooms six months ago. "My quarters don't feel like much of a home anymore either." I miss your laugh, your cloak on the hook next to mine, eating firstmeal looking into your smiling face, sitting on your datapads on the couch, discussing philosophy with you after dinner. 

Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon's gaze as he talked, a searching look on his face, the unvoiced thoughts heavy between them. 

Qui-Gon said, "You know, I don't plan on taking a new Padawan. I'd like to focus on teaching at the Academy, and on missions, of course." He tried to gauge Obi-Wan's reaction to this.

Obi-Wan finished his juice. "I hope I didn't tire you out, Qui-Gon." A grin tweaked the corners of his mouth.

"On the contrary, I like to think you've kept me in excellent shape."

"I can see that in the training room every day." Obi-Wan rose to his feet, and put a hand out to the Master. "Walk with me. The gardens are beautiful in the late afternoon."

They walked in silence on the carefully tended paths. The sounds of the celebration grew fainter, replaced by the hums, whirs, and chirps of nature.

As they walked into one of their favorite meditation glades, Obi-Wan prompted, "You said you're not going to take another Padawan. May I ask why you mention it now?"

Qui-Gon had taught the new Knight directness, and should not have been surprised when it was aimed at him. His answer was equally plain. "I'd like you to move back into our apartment, and wanted you to know that there would be no conflict with my duties." 

Obi-Wan was speechless. In all his imaginings of a future with Qui-Gon, he'd never thought he'd be offered this opportunity by his former Master. He paused to steady his voice. "I'd love to, Qui-Gon. I didn't want to move out to begin with. I just left because it was expected of me."

"And I didn't stop you because I didn't want to tie you to me after I'd cut your braid."

Obi-Wan steeled himself to ask a crucial question. "Why are you inviting me back now, after all these months?"

Qui-Gon stopped walking, and turned towards the younger man. "You seemed to be thriving, all your missions successes and your time off spent with me and your friends. A perfectly balanced life. But today I sensed a wistful sadness in you that you've somehow managed to conceal from me before."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I guess it was watching Bant today. I remembered how I felt on my Knighting Day, and all the things I wanted to happen that never did."

Greatly daring, Qui-Gon asked, "Would this be one of those things?" as he gently cupped Obi-Wan's cheeks, and bent down to kiss him.

"Yeessss," Obi-Wan breathed into Qui-Gon's mouth. "Oh, Qui-Gon, I love you so much." Obi-Wan hugged him to himself fiercely.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist. "I love you, my Obi-Wan." He kissed the golden red hair, relishing its shoulder length. Qui-Gon had shorn it himself for so long as part of their ritual. Another sign of change and growth: Qui-Gon held a Jedi Knight in his arms indeed. "So have I found the cure for your melancholy?"

"Yes, as long as we use the Padawan room as a study." Obi-Wan covered Qui-Gon's smiling lips with his own. "I don't want to spend any more nights alone."

"My bed has been where you've belonged for the past six months. Tonight I plan to show you what you've been missing."

They left the Serenity Gardens hand in hand. The Jedi say that each time a Padawan is Knighted, it is a gift from the Force. These two had certainly received a rare present this day.


End file.
